


当起义失败后

by yyyuzu



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Plug, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nobility, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Combeferre, Omega Enjolras, Sexual Slavery, What-if Challenge, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyuzu/pseuds/yyyuzu
Summary: 一个和原著时代平行的架空AU。六月起义失败后，大部分的ABC牺牲或者流亡，安灼拉和公白飞被俘，在审讯后被皇室当作性奴隶加以羞辱、虐待，以慑世人。除了第一章，都特黄。Explicit分级不是随便选的。Chapter 2, 3 & 6 are in English. 'cause it's too fucking "explicit" that I can barely write in my first language.
Relationships: Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. 开端

半夜，公白飞醒了。空气很冷，痛觉从伤口上传来。他忍不住倒抽着冷气，压抑着本能的呻吟。他不知道究竟是鸦片酊失效了，还是自己在睡梦中压到了伤口，或两者皆是。不过此时思考这个问题的建设性意义并不大，因为不论怎样，他都没有条件实施应对措施。也许他能说服看守给他和安灼拉找来一条破旧的毛毯，但是若要在凌晨找来需要的药物，这种可能性微乎其微。一片寂静中，只听得到些许虫鸣——微弱，但是清晰。一切还很暗。天也许快亮了，也许还早着。

这是起义失败的第七天。当失败已成定局时，他们便没有想过竟然能活到此后的第七天。他以为，等待他们的多半会是绞刑。如今看来，也许流放的可能性更大。如果能被流放，流放到足够远的地方，兴许就有继续未尽事业的机会。到那时，失败的经验也能派上用场。如果足够幸运，他们也许还能找到幸存下来的友人，或是同其余的团体进行联络。这些可能只有在他们还活着的前提下才有机会发生。他看着自己的手，漫无边际地猜想。他的手还和安灼拉的握在一起，保持着睡前的姿势，十指相扣。月光从高高的窗口中溜进来，吻上金发青年长长的睫毛，在他的身上和脸上留下一片清辉。清辉下，他的面颊看起来就像是孩童的一样。而他的手，则属于一个真正的青年。背面的青筋让他的手显得劲瘦却有力量。

公白飞就这样望着他，想起曾经一起工作的时候来。他们分享过许许多多的夜晚，不论是在彼此的住处，还是其他友人家中，或是咖啡厅的后屋。有许多集会要筹划，经费要分摊，还有各式各样的人员和武器需要安排到位。在疲惫之极的时候，安灼拉也曾这样安静地睡去，等待着身体恢复精力，以便开启更高效的工作。他工作时总是高效的，高效而专注。他的蓝眼睛里燃烧着不熄的热情，好似他生来便注定要在探求公正的事业上倾注所有。

零杂的记忆东一处西一处地浮上脑海，几周前的事情已经显得很遥远了。不知什么时候，公白飞再次睡去。等他睁眼时，房内的光线已经很亮了，身上也已然没有凌晨时的那种冷意。他能感觉到肩上毛毯的重量。

安灼拉已经醒来，正望着他，唇角带着一抹很柔和的弧度。公白飞猜他恐怕已经保持着这种姿势有一会了，也许，他一醒来便把毯子盖到了自己身上。这样想着，一缕笑纹爬上了公白飞的眼角。他轻轻攥了攥对方的手掌，作为回应。两人一句话也没有说，就这样静静地对望着，直到更多的光线洒上墙壁，直到看守照例打开铁门，把他们分开。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为太黄，我写了英文。

Suffering a hard kick to his knees, Combeferre fell in front of the throne. He did not like to show any weakness in any case, especially under the king's gaze. However, he had no strength to control himself, just for everywhere felt so hurt. 

It had been three days since the rebellion failed, and torture had never been stopped since he recovered consciousness. They would have tried every instrument to force him to give out information about their society and every detail about the rebellion if there is no suggestion from the king that they have to keep him alive for other use. Bruises and marks traversed across his skin, owing to a guard who had stripped off his clothes to his waist before whipping. 

Sleep had been a luxury in highly bright light. Consequently, the deep shadow was under his eyes. He refused to eat and did not shave. A set of cuffs that were connected with heavy chains wrapped around his bare wrists in front of his torso and all he could do was to drop his arms to the ground helplessly. A few pink marks printed on the skin of his wrists, as the result of struggling in vain. All of these left him looking like a broken pigeon.

Slowly, against the weight of his chains, Combeferre pull the upper part of his body upright and faced the king, who was staring him with a heartless smirk, quietly. 

“You slept well?” The king took a pace toward him. After waiting for a while, from the young man's eyes he knew he would get no response. Thus, without hesitation, he slapped him across the face before ordering."Answer."

Although he winced for a moment, Combeferre just looked back with his burnt cheek and said nothing.

Again, He gave him another smack."Answer."

Again, the only response to him in silence. 

"My patience is not so long. Maybe I should show you Enjorlas' punishment, for his bad behavior..."

“Enjolras? Is he still alive? How about the others?” Cried Combeferre. He had no idea that if there was anyone except Enjolras and he would have survived. Soon, astonishment with happy was replaced by increasing anxiety. All he wished is that any of his friends would have not been suffered from brutal guards there.

"Ah. Eventually." The king chuckled a little, "That is a response, but not the answer to my question."

"The answer is no. However, I don't think there's any need for an answer you already know."

"I will be glad If you didn't let the second sentence slip out of your mouth."

"The answer is no."

"That's my boy."

"Could you please answer my question?"

"Well. I don't think It's necessary to answer a question from a rioter, or a slave, like you."

"I'm not." 

"Hum?" The king rose one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not." insisted Combeferre.

"There's no difference between a failed rioter and a slave, don't you see?"

"You've never thought about the root of increasing uprisings these years, haven't you? " A fierce rage run off his vein, he could not help speaking out what appeared to his mind immediately.

"You resemble your chief a little. I'm wondering if I need to ask him how to 

"It’s nothing to do with him! "

“Hum. Since you are so concern about him, ” “How about paying him a visit together?”

Being tugged by the chain, Combeferre walked into another room. He was shocked by the sight. Enjorlas was bonded on a St. Andrew's cross. His wrists were clutched by a pair of shackles, so did his ankles. Such as Combeferre himself, Enjorlas got some marks across through his torso, and some were older than others. But the latter was totally naked. Someone had made him erected., and a cock ring was circled the base of his erection. A guard was holding it firmly and the other was piercing the skin of his penis. However, looked even more beautiful than before, such as a suffering angel. Enjorlas breathed sharply, tilted his head and frowned a little, repressing his expression of pain and rage. Blonde curls stuck along his bow, which was covered by sweat, and cheeks, which flushed due to shame and erotic feeling. A steel bite gag was in his mouth in case of any shouting. Though feeling disgust from the gag, which like a bit for a horse or a dog, he tried to wrap it tightly by lips just to restrain involuntary moaning or drooling. Still, a drip of saliva escaped from the edge of his pretty rosy lips. 

From noticeable sounds of tugging chains, Enjorlas tipped his head and saw the men who showed up in the room. The sight that his best companion, as well as his valiant comrade, draw a bitter muffled whine from his gag. He clacked the chain 

"That's how a slave should be treated, see?" Said the king. He kicked Combeferre to his knees, before pull his hair backward hardly to make him watch how his friend be pierced.

With shock and fury, as well as an inevitable sadness stirring in his stomach, Combeferre could not say a word. His face was much paler and his lips trembled. He tried his best to hold back tears, however, the king’s firm grip prevented him from turning his head away. It was so cruel to watch his best friend in such a situation and could not draw him out.

"How... How dare you! Put him down! You cannot... "

"I thought you would give me some good advice for piercing as a professional doctor? " The king's voice was as gentle like silk, not be affected by him at all.

"You are... Nobody can do this to a human being!"

"My boy... have you lived in a vacuum before?"

"Stop. And put him down."

"That's not a proper manner to beg me”

"Please. Put him down."

"Well, you are a good leaner, as what I suspected. for the sake of your good words, I could show some mercy. But, my guard told me both of you refused to give out any information about your society, didn't you?"

"Yes."

“Decide not to change your mind?”

“Yes, and so does my friend.”

"So I don't think there's any room to negotiate with you."

"Watch. And learn your lesson."Said the king, before made a subtle gesture to the guard and left. 

"Please. Let him go."

"Sire just allowed you to watch, not to speak."

"Maybe a little punishment could teach you how to behave." Said another guard.

"Ever have a cock in your hip or mouth before?"

"Let's see if the guide of illegal society is as chaste as the chief."

"Take him over there." The leader ordered. Then one gave Combeferre a hard tug to force him to stand up, just as treating a puppy, and the others followed them.

Watching them disappeared in the door, Enjorlas shook his body to protest. However, all he could draw is only a desperate noise.

"You jealous? Poor kitten doesn't like to be ignored." Teased the guard who left, giving his cock a firm squeeze. He writhed at the touch and breathed more sharply. More liquid spilled out from the little hole. He gazed at the guard with indignation.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the wall. Obviously it belonged to Combeferre, whose chains were undone and connected again with the one hanging from the roof before guards poured a barrel of cold water over him. 

“Guess what happened?” The guard grilled, removing a sticky curl away from his bow, ” The same as something happened to you.”

Enjorlas’ eyes widened by speculating what they would do to his friend later.  
A deep He 

“I thought a doctor would be more familiar with an enema? Compared to your chief?” Complained a guard, giving more strength to Combeferre’s naked back by his foot. 

Soon, the door opened again. 

"What’s up? Ah. I see. Your cock is leaking. Don’t be so needy. We have something for you. Both of you." 

More and more guests surged into the room. Some cast a glance to the blonde, and the gasp with a surprise draw more attention to him. He noticed the lust of the eyes above, of course. There were a little disgust and nauseous rising from his stomach, as well as a deep feeling of shame. Enjorlas still lowed his head, forcing himself to ignore all of these humiliations. He made no sound, biting a shining chain that connected with one of his nipple ring, which simulated his nipple continually. An ivory ring clocked his erection tightly, exposing his frenum that decorated with a little shining ring to others. Inside his hips, there was an ivory plug that matched well with his cock ring in texture. Someone had to push it inside previously, and he struggled a lot to avoid being entered, of course. However, once the plug went into his cheeks thoroughly, he dared not to struggle any more. If he adjusted his posture, even to a little bit angle, the plug would grind his sweet spot and bring an electric sensation from his spine. 

“Is he that the chief of the rebellion?” “He looks so pretty.” “And filthy.”

Enjorlas frowned, and that tip drew a few soft chuckles from the crowd.

“It’s said that he is chaste as a virgin, really? However, what I’ve seen is a pet. ”

“Maybe he was?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in English

Ignoring any snap, Combeferre did not cast the king a glance or say a word. He dropped his eyes before him quietly. "Are you deaf? " Said the king, with a gesture to a guard, and the latter caught the arm of his pet tightly, then dragged him to his master. The king tipped his chin with a fiendish smirk. "Hum. Such a bad boy. "

A little bit of anxiety stirred in his stomach when he traced the spite of the last sentence. However, he tilted his head passively and looked forward absently. His eyes were not focussed on the king's, and such a disdainful reaction pissed the latter off. The king pulls him up and put him on his laps before gave him a hard smack in his ass.

Although he bit the lower lip, a pathetic soft mewl escaped from Combeferre's nasal passages, for not only ache but also erotic feeling. With every smack, his prostate was rubbed by the plug inserted in his hole and an electric feeling ran through his spine. He could not help shaking, and, involuntarily, his cock was hard a little. Of course, the king noticed all of these cute reactions. He 

"A bad pet must take his punishment."After a few smacks, Cimbeferre could not hold back his loud whines any more. Tears were rolling along his cheeks, with a sense of increasing shame. Although he could not, or need not, cast a glance to the crowd, he knew there must have been some people looking at him and chuckling. It was totally unbearable for such a self-steened man like him, however, he could barely struggle with bouned wrists when a firmed palm pressed on his back.

Suddenly, the king stopped to fold his handkerchief to a thick strip. "Open." Said the king, pushing it into his pet's mouth. Combeferre bit it between his teeth passively. Then, the king started again. Muffled mewls ran out of the gag. Maybe the king gave him another ten smacks, or twenty, he did not count, for it made no.sense. A maidservant told him in privacy that the king was reasonable, or even rigorous, in front of all of the official business while was oddly moody in front of his pets. Perhaps, the girl suspected, their king left the part of his moodiness completely to his pets. Her words were correct. 

When the spanking was over, Combeferre was totally a mess. He was trembling with watery eyes, and the shift gag was soaked by his saliva. His erection was as hard as a rock. His cheeks, no matter the ones at the king's touch or the ones not, were brunt.

"That's a picture." The king gazed at his face and sighed in pleasure.

"Snack time."

Combeferre parted his lips. Slowly, the king poured the cum into his mouth.“Swallow.” 

"Lick it clean. Do not waste any drop of your own cum. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小王子欺负公白飞

应该是下午了，公白飞推断。他已经有些日子没见过日光了，哪怕隔着窗帘也没有。他被关的地方只有一扇窗户，可是并不通往户外。它通往一个长廊。每到下午，走廊里都会换一班岗。当他从梦中醒来，隔着窗户向外望去，他发现守在走廊里的人是生面孔，于是得以推断出时间。

梦不是什么好梦。有时候，他每隔半小时或一小时就会惊醒，然后在昏昏沉沉中又睡过去。在他的世界里，现实和梦境交错，过往与未来纠缠。他已经快分不清身上的疼痛究竟是来源于伤疤的破裂，还是新落下的伤口。天空中总也下着小雨，淅沥沥、淅沥沥的。浓重的尘土味越来越重，和着药水的气味，和着硝烟和鲜血的气味，成为了嗅觉的全部。联络总部的房顶一次又一次地塌陷，他的友人一个又一个地被废墟掩埋。疼痛撕咬着神经，强迫他的神经还保持着感觉。意识始终没有离开他的身躯。接着，他望见屈辱的镣铐和铁枷，也经历着一遍又一遍的审讯，直到卫兵踏着满地的脏水开始咆哮，烧红了的烙铁印上胸膛——不，不是他的胸膛，是安灼拉的——

“安灼拉——”于是他大叫出声，浑身颤抖地惊醒过来。

空荡荡的屋里无人回应。

嗅着空气中浓郁的药味，公白飞缓了一会，才渐渐明白过来：他已经和安灼拉分开了。安灼拉还留在老国王的——也许他应该称之为囚室，他想。而他自己却已经在另一个新地方了。这个地方比最先的监牢条件好许多。至少，它有靠垫和保暖用的毯子。毯子没有异味，只是沾了许多自己身上的药膏，有点黏黏的。这比看守不知从哪里找来的一条脏毯子好多了。可是他想念安灼拉。

就在五天前，老国王把公白飞送给了他最为年幼的儿子当做生日礼物。小王子年轻、隽秀，喜欢跟人玩。他很有耐心，也很有爱心——至少看上去如此。他愿意让宠物和他一同享用床铺或者食物。他愿意等，等到宠物甘愿让他成为主人。可是人的耐心总归有个限度。当等了将近一个月，他发现小宠物不如想象中的那样听话时，他甩开了鞭子。一下又一下的鞭痕重新覆盖在公白飞的躯体上，遮住了还没褪利索的旧疤。在鞭挞下，公白飞咬住嘴唇颤抖。当他再也忍不住的时候，他呻吟出声。雨点般的鞭子继续落着，直到隐忍的呻吟变成了痛苦的尖叫。再到后来，被绑着的人彻底晕了过去，年幼的王子到底也没听到一声想象中的哀求。

王子暴怒了。望着失去意识的男人，他将鞭子狠狠扔在床上，大吼了一声。水晶吊灯在声波的震颤下摇了摇，惊魂甫定。小王子几乎把宠物打到不能再打的地步——他就在眼前，任由铁链把身体吊在刑架上，头不受任何力支持，兀自向一侧垂着。他脸色煞白，额头上全是冷汗，浑身上下遍布红痕。小王子喘息着。他闻到了空气中鲜血的味道。这股味道熏得他恶心。他做了个手势，叫人把宠物带走。

他究竟抽了宠物多少下？他没有数。瞧瞧那人最后的模样……他都不知道倘若再多加一鞭该抽在哪里。他心疼他，又恨他。如果这样直接的方式不奏效，那他决定换点惩罚措施。


	5. Chapter 5

时间从晚上变成早晨，又从早晨变成下午，再一点一点地回到晚上。距离菲利普王子把宠物驱逐出寝宫已经将近一天。空气里，血味已经完完全全地重新被香薰的芳香替代。地毯上曾经残留着血污和汗渍的地方也都被换过了，再现出精美的整块图案。侍从小心翼翼地剪着烛芯。金属剪子灵巧地在火焰中张张合合，在壁炉的噼啪声中几乎算是一声不响。

吱呀一声，通向浴室的小门开了。侍从停止手中的一切，对来人行了礼，然后退出房间。菲利普披着湿漉漉的头发踏入室内，赤裸的双足在地毯上踩过，不声不响。

随着“啪”的一声响，浴巾被甩在了脚凳上。菲利普将手插入发根，用五指在发丝间挤出水来，望着厚厚的窗帘发呆。偏偏是今晚，没有任何他愿意参加的聚会。他本想试着看书，却在浏览字句的时候，突然想起公白飞和他讨论亚里士多德的时候来，恨得他顿时扔下书本。他又想试着找人下盘棋，却一想没有一个循循善诱的对手带着他，便觉得还不如找侍从一起去花园散步，或者逗逗兄长养的动物。可是，他懒得重新换好衣服。没有了那个人想去散步的提醒，他自己也觉得费半天时间着装实在让人兴致寥寥。侍从和他聊的那些内容，哪能和飞儿跟他聊的那些相比，更不用说飞儿带他一起逮昆虫的乐趣了。飞儿每次被迫带上项圈时脸红而僵硬的模样，都逗得他想索性把锁链一起给他带上，然后牵在手里带出门去，看看对方到底会作何反应。但出于某种不愿深想的原因，他到底没这样做。

最后，王子逃入了浴室。他想不通为什么偏偏是今晚，宫廷里没有任何他能乐得参与其中的活动。他又不愿意跑到公主们的沙龙上凑热闹。尽管和那些家族里的男性亲属相比，他和公主们的感情要更好些——至少他这么以为。可是感情好并不意味着时刻受到欢迎，他深谙这一道理。

昨夜，大床上终于再度又只有王子一个人了。他的睡眠一向很差，而每逢家人或医生询问其他具体的失眠和噩梦时，他又巧妙地把话题扯向别处，对此只字不谈。亲人的辞世、名利的争夺、还有和贵族大臣们的社交，以及各种关乎未来手中把持着多少资源而必须小心处理的一切，都一直萦绕着他，使之白天为之忙碌，而夜晚为之惶惑。黑夜就像是个无底的深渊，凝视着他，将他吞噬。昨天前半夜，王子在半梦半醒中突然受惊，直到后半夜才勉强又睡着。他将手臂向一侧伸展开去，只有舒适的被子包裹着他，除此之外什么都没有。这种感觉不好。尽管公白飞在的时候事情也没有好很多。公白飞总是蜷在床边，宁可冒着骨碌到地上的风险也不肯靠近躺在中间的王子半点。虽然到了后半夜，他也不知不觉向中央靠了过来，于是王子索性凑了上去，侧身搂住他宽宽的肩膀和凹下去的腰肢，或者掀开被子数着他身上的伤痕。那些都在他之前留下的。那时候，王子还没想过自己会在上面落下些新的来。

他的确已经后悔把他的小宠物打伤成那样了。

他厌恶自己的这种后悔，但是更加厌恶小宠物的冷淡。他一点也不喜欢被拒绝几乎长达一个月之久，或是每次索取都要忍受强烈的不情愿、不配合。他发誓要给他多一点教训，叫其像一个宠物应有的模样般乖乖听话。可是他害怕自己做过了火，会一不小心失去宠物亲近自己的所有机会。

他还是冲守在门口的仆从下令，为他端上一杯香甜的冰酒，再命人把公白飞带过来。

当又甜又烈的液体灌入他的胃里时，王子的心情并没有之位变好。当公白飞重新跪到他面前时，他也没有。尽管带着伤，公白飞仍没露出太多表情。他还是老样子，半垂着目光，紧抿着的唇一言不发。他原本不愿跪着，但是因为侍卫向他央求，如果不这样做的话侍卫们会被狠狠惩罚，所以才只得跪下。他裸着身体，身上的袍子早在进入王子寝宫时就被解了下来。王子看到，他肩上、大腿和臀部勉强凝结的伤疤又几乎裂开了。王子知道，一定是公白飞不想被侍卫扛着，所以自己徒步走了过来。那可不近呢。

王子弯下身，托起他的下巴，用手抚上他的侧脸，却在看到了其厌恶的表情时，直接给了他一巴掌。

“疼吗？”他怀疑自己在酒精的影响下，行为越来越情绪化了。不过，对于区区一个宠物，他又为什么不能情绪化地想做什么就做什么呢。王子眼睁睁地看着宠物失去平衡，半边脸也渐渐红起来，继续说道：“想这些事情全部发生在你的朋友身上吗？”

“你要对他——”宠物猛地抬起了脸，他的表情起了波澜。

“我暂时还对他没什么打算，如果你能好好满足我的需求。”王子打了个手势，叫人把冰酒为他斟上，“之前有人专门教过你们该如何侍奉主人吧？”

“不对，菲利普。你口中的那个称呼原本不该存在。”公白飞顿了顿，坚持道。

“可是事实是它正存在着。你得承认事实。”被直呼其名的王子微微弯起了唇角，似乎并不为之在意地对视过去，“你是个好老师，却不是个好学生，嗯？真有趣。不过你的记忆力很出色，这我知道。你不会把那些技巧全部忘光的。你都学了些什么，展示给我看。”菲利普那双浅色的眼睛望着他，露出一点兴奋而猎奇的表情来——他实在是太好奇他冷淡的飞儿会做出什么反应来了，继而逼紧着他，威胁道：“你不会想让我——”

“不。”公白飞像是猜到了菲利普的想法般，利落地应声。他抬头望了对方一眼，眼神平静得出奇。接着，他俯下身，撩开对方的浴袍，将年轻的躯体彻底暴露出来。菲利普好奇的目光紧盯着他，望着他低垂着的眉眼，努力从中搜寻着什么有趣的东西。公白飞努力地忽视这目光，只想大脑放空，什么也不要多想，只管把他的任务完成。但这太难了。因为他面前正对着一个活生生的男人，一个会对他起生理反应的Alpha，一个和他一样充满着生命力的躯体。公白飞闭上眼，双手撑在对方的膝头，温热的鼻息朝胯间撒去。菲利普感觉到了，他的手尽管紧压在自己的膝头，也不能完全抑制住颤抖。

“慢慢来。”菲利普将手指插入飞儿的发丝里，轻轻梳着，柔声哄道。

公白飞凑得更近了些，最终缓缓将唇贴上对方的阴茎，落下零星几个亲吻。果真，Alpha年轻的躯体很快就做出了回应。那根蜷缩着的阴茎开始充血、抬头，然后抑制不住得朝公白飞的脸颊蹭去。公白飞张开嘴，舌尖犹豫着从唇瓣里探出，刷上逐渐凸显的青筋。他动作明显生疏，却始终以缓慢的速度推进着，推进着。菲利普忍不住低吟一声，顶端的小孔逐渐打开，流出了不少滑滑的前液，空气里，信息素越来越浓。受其影响，公白飞的喘息也加速了，额角和胸口逐渐附上一层细密的汗珠。不知是回想起来口交的步骤，还是受Omega本能的驱动，公白飞的舌尖开始频繁地刷上对方前端，在小孔处轻啜一口。紧接着他皱起眉来——他还不习惯做出这种动作的自己，同样也不习惯前液的味道。

“知道吗？还没有宠物交付到主人手里一个月后，比你还不会口交的了。”菲利普抚摸着对方的发丝，像是呢喃般说道，“哦，也许我忘了……安灼拉，对不对？我记得他是叫这个名。”

“答应我，别对他做什么。”公白飞将头弯得更低，让粗糙的舌面刷上对方鼓起的囊袋。

突然间，菲利普的手攥紧了。

“张嘴。”在自己反应过来之前，他已经短促地笑了一声，同时揪住公白飞的头发，将整个阴茎挤入他为之打开的喉头。不，不对，应该是为安灼拉打开的——刚刚他的话已经完完全全地证明了这一点——可是那又怎样，到头来他却仍旧是跪伏在自己面前。一股强烈的恶意在胸膛升起，菲利普不愿顺着它继续想下去，仅仅拽着公白飞的头发往他的喉咙里开拓下去，发泄着纯粹的欲望。

“张大点。当心你的牙齿。”

几声被噎住的呜咽从公白飞的鼻腔内传来，被刻意无视了。菲利普按住他的头发，舒适地叹息一声，故意地逼他多忍耐一会自己生殖器的填充：“唔……你真该看看你现在的模样，这才是宠物在主人身前应该表现出来的样子。”接着，他将下体抽出一多半来，继而又重新插入，满意地看着他那双经常露出冷淡表情的双唇被摩擦得泛红，在体液的润滑下泛着闪闪的光泽。公白飞想挣扎，头却被箍得紧紧的，难以向后退去。而不顾一切地吐出对方的下体，又会很容易让菲利普被牙齿伤到，继而凭空给安灼拉增添折磨。温暖而湿润的口腔内壁刺激了感官，菲利普不知不觉加快了抽送的速度。快节奏的动作让公白飞几乎无法适应，身体随着对方的节奏动作着，被动地经受着发泄。他的嘴角已经又酸又涨，却无法闭合。喉头的软肉一阵又一阵的痉挛，反射性地挤压着菲利普突然刺入的异物，促使其变本加厉地戳弄。他实在是受不了了，眼睛在干呕反应的刺激下一阵酸痛，于是生理性的泪水漫出眼眶，终于滴到地毯上。

幸好小王子及时在他口中发泄了出来，没有让这一酷刑继续下去。

“吞下去。”菲利普从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，用脚尖轻轻踢了踢他的膝头，“我说，吞下去。”

公白飞没有遵从指令。他正伏在地上，努力地咳嗽着，大口大口地从扑面而来的精液气味中呼吸着急需的氧气。他整个人看上去已经是一团糟了。他的脸上湿乎乎的。气味强烈的乳白色的液体溅满了他的脸上身上，正沿着他的下巴一滴一滴地落下。尽管他不想，可是在菲利普按着他的头射精的时候，还是有一部分液体顺着他的嗓子淌下去了。他的眼睛和嗓子都很难受，几处重新裂开的鞭伤也在一阵阵地刺痛。他的头晕晕的，有种想吐又吐不出来的感觉。半天过去，他几乎从未相信过自己竟然真的替菲利普做出了这种事，让他的精液直接灌进了喉咙……

“菲利普……够了。”他声音沙哑地坚持道。

菲利普不甘心地俯视着他。他尝试着支起身，却重心不稳地再度向地面倒去。菲利普及时拽住他的大臂，将他拉上床。菲利普一句话也没说，仅仅朝门外的侍从做了个手势，让他们进来，然后吩咐其给宠物打理干净。算了，他想。

由于肩膀的伤口，公白飞靠在四个摞起来靠枕上，由仆从来给他擦洗了个遍。看着他仰着头漱喉咙，喉结上下滑动的样子，菲利普很想咬上去。而等到所有侍从终于退下，屋内只有他和小宠物两个人时，他真的这样做了。

感觉比他原本以为的要好。

在被子里，尽管小宠物还是抵着王子的胸口将其顶开，却第一次发出了一丝享受的闷哼。后者顺从地松开了宠物，心满意足地亲了亲他仍旧湿漉漉的鬓角。距叛乱结束一个多月了，Omega也该发情了，王子这样想到。


	6. Chapter 6

“Talk to me.” The prince squatted behind Combeferre and stretched out his hand to touch him, but the latter flinched away from the touch. "Look at me! Ferre! hmmm... Don't be so cruel."

Still, Combeferre did not say a word. He was highly insulted by what the prince did to him last night. He hated any form of humiliation, especially public humiliation. His high self-esteem did not allow such a situation like that happened. What the prince value him as? A captured rebel meant nothing to rulers but a slave, or a toy, if they liked, and he was very clear that the purpose of making him be the pet of the youngest prince was nothing but to dishonor him, as well as his ideal. Nobody could be more pleased to see a revolutionary kneeling at their feet than them. Though, Combeferre did not want to. If there is any possibility, he wished to be exiled, so that he and Enjorlas may have managed to escape from guards and contact with their camerades. They could organize another uprising, and this time they would be more experienced. Thus, in order to keep all the possibilities above, they must be alive first.

"Would you like to pay Enjorlas a short visit with me?"

Suddenly, hearing his best companion's name, he turned back his head and looked at the prince with bright wide eyes. 

A subtle disappointment stirred in the prince's stomach. Quickly, as to how he used to, he hid it and asked with a tilted tone, "Great. So, wear your collar and chain, then I will lead you there."

Conbeferre turned back against the prince in silence, which deepened the sense of chagrin from his owner.

" Okay. Maybe you are made of sterner stuff than I thought. If you still choose to reject me, do not sleep in my bed at night. However, you are welcome to change your attitude at any time. I'm always tolerating towards repentance of my little pet." 

He hoped his pet could be good for him, or, at least, for his bed. Although owing to the fireplace, it was warmer than outside, the floor was cold and there was not any fireplace in his bedroom, for he did not like the air become very dry. Lying on the floor would be torture anyway.

Until night fell, Combeferre did not talk to the prince any more.   
In the morning, after waking up and putting on his slippers, the youngest prince found Ferre on the floor,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公白飞到了发情期

房间没有窗户。

密闭的空间里，信息素的气味是如此浓烈。它嗅上去湿漉漉的，伴随着每一声闷哼和喘息，在空气里慢慢氤氲，刺激着感知触须。空气中的信息素分成两种——Omega和Alpha，却几近完美地融洽到了一处——毕竟整个房间里也只有两个人罢了，还是两个早已性成熟的青年。

房间里，两面相邻的墙壁整个装上了镜子，还有一面墙壁上挂满了各类调教Omega用的器具。菲利普王子正站在这面墙前，倚靠着一把扶手椅，饶有兴致地欣赏着他的宠物的姿态。

他的宠物被吊绑在房间的中央，被绳索勒住的唇瓣是房间内所有噪音的源头。他紧紧咬住麻绳，却仍旧不受控制地呜咽出声。镜子中，他的后穴被一根肛塞完全地撑开了，一开一合地夹着塞子根部，企图在力所能及的范畴内寻求更多刺激。

他发情了。

这是公白飞性成熟后第一次真真正正的发情。往常，他总是算准了发情期，甚至提前几天使用抑制剂，以避免发情症状出现所带来的种种不便。

随着医学的发展，抑制剂的诞生算是为Omega解决了一个重要的苦恼：发情期。然而，普遍而言，抑制剂的价格颇为昂贵。一次发情所消耗掉的抑制剂抵得上普通工人一个月的薪水，而纯度高的药剂自然更贵。尽管如此，这一切却仍旧在公白飞家庭所能支付的范围内。他家庭的资产为他提供和Alpha别无二致的自由以及随之而来的教育机会，连同原本就拥有的精英的教育资源，让他免于普通Omega最终受限于种种工作门槛，不得不找一位Alpha，或结成情人、或组成家庭的无奈。普通家庭的Omega固然没有这般幸运——即使勉强支付得起廉价抑制剂的开销，那也会为其会产生的副作用而苦恼——例如嗜睡、恶心、情绪不稳，等等，这一切对于原本就因一到两个月一次的发情期而被认为不适于许多工种的Omega而言，并没有太多好处。

在公白飞发情的前几天，他曾试着和菲利普王子谈，希望能获得使用抑制剂的权利。然而王子拒绝了。“宠物不需要使用抑制剂……何况，你的表现也根本就不配。”——他这样说。不知是不懂菲利普王子的暗示还是低估了Omega发情期的反应，公白飞就一直没有再提及此事，直到后来他发情。

可以肯定的是，他绝对低估了一个性成熟的Omega发情期的反应。

当生理上对于性和信息素的渴望如潮水一般地吞噬着理智时，公白飞惊慌了。欲望的躁动、后穴的湿润，以及对于肢体接触的敏感，等等，这都是原先他曾在书籍里读过的。可是读过和经历过是两回事。直到切切实实发情，他才知道发情期对于Omega的折磨是何等可怕、Omega对于寻找Alpha伴侣的需求又是何等可以被理解。为了抑制剂，他再向王子要求——或者说，迫于信息素的影响——恳求时，王子的回答仍旧是不，绝对不。身为Alpha的王子已经从宠物的身上嗅到了Omega信息素的味道，而他很清楚，由于一直使用抑制剂，公白飞的信息素呈现出了一种罕见的纯冽和甘美。公白飞才刚刚开始发情，这份甘美仍在酝酿，不住地刺激着他的感知触须。当然，他知道自己有的是办法找来最纯的抑制剂，可是他根本不想。对于一直冷淡的小宠物，他真是太期待看到其发情的反应了，他怎会白白放弃这等调教的好机会。

在房间的中央，公白飞赤裸着悬挂在了滑轮架的下方。早些时候，他的体毛已经被负责管理宠物的师傅剔除干净了。他双臂叠在背后，结结实实地捆扎着，连同胸膛一并又被几道精致的绳索绑了起来，在背后打成了一个牢固的粗结，吊上几条通向天花板的麻绳。同时，他的大腿敞开着，而小腿则分别向后折起，同大腿绑在了一处，一并由两根麻绳垂直向上挂去。左右两边都是。一根麻绳勒过他柔润的双唇，在脑后打结，接着又从他鼻梁上绕过，穿过脑后的绳套后紧紧地向上吊去，固定着头部的位置，让其只得微微抬头望向镜子。

除了躯干和四肢，公白飞的性器官也被打扮了起来。在臀部前端，他的睾丸已经被刺激得鼓鼓囊囊，却由一对金属簧片夹着，始终保持着一个固定的松紧度。欲望之下，小孔已经向外吐出透明的前液，却始终不得释放出任何一滴白浊。在臀部后端，他的穴口被一根雕刻逼真的乌木假阴茎塞着，塞得紧紧的。假阴茎的弯曲的位置正好抵着腺体，给予公白飞若有若无的安抚。

师傅手艺很好，其绳结也打得极其结实。绳子微微嵌入公白飞的皮肤里，在带来疼痛的同时也带来了一种类似紧密拥搂的感觉的满足。人都是如此，尝到了甜头便还想要更多。裸露的肌肤被绳索刺激，对被触碰的渴望便也更加剧烈。公白飞不受控制地夹着后穴中的异物，有一下没一下地刺激着腺体。然而这种刺激实在是太轻微了，不足以缓解生物本能的冲动。他的生殖腔需要持续的插弄，尤其是来自Alpha的持续的插弄，而被晾半天的前端也急需抚慰。

他呜呜地呻吟着，目光被迫望着镜子中映出来的自己，当然还有那个欣赏着自己的Alpha。他的本能几乎要让他的眼里蓄上哀求的神色——他实在是太难受、也太想要了。他意识到这点的瞬间，果决地闭上眼睛。

小王子发出了一声不满的哼声。他望向他的飞儿，又望向其在两面镜子中的映像，勾起唇向相反的方向走去。他停在了器具架前，抚摸着最左端一条玉石做成的串珠。

“飞儿，我知道你的好奇心向来旺盛。这都是用来满足小宠物性需求的东西。咱们每样试试，如何？”

回答仅仅是几声含着抗拒的呻吟。

“哦，飞儿，你这么兴奋！”王子笑了，故意接道。

王子在这点上向来是说到做到，一连串给他试了三五样——在串珠的插弄下，公白飞的身体已经频频打颤，紧接着，主干分别布满突起和绒毛的肛塞也给予了他后庭相应的折磨——甜蜜的折磨。而此刻，占据了他的是一根象牙雕成的假阴茎。假阴茎的尺寸颇大，近乎抵得上一个成年Alpha下身的大小，刻有逼真的顶端和青筋，甚至连睾丸都雕刻得一清二楚。冰凉的触感不仅没有缓解公白飞的欲望，相反，它如同助燃剂一般激起了欲望的火焰。冰凉的象牙和温热的内壁温度对比分明，公白飞几乎前所未有地清晰意识到这根异物的存在。

菲利普的裤子褪到了小腿，露出了两条颀长而结实的大腿，还有挺立在两腿之间的昂扬。他一手把着公白飞的胯部，一手捏住象牙雕刻往其体内按去。然而，他故意不对准腺体的位置，仅仅是把假阴茎轻柔地插入，然后拔出，有一搭没一搭地按摩。他知道，这么粗的器物插入人体，一定会不可避免经过那一点，但是他偏就不找准角度也不用全力，撩拨得对方只想拼命地索求。

菲利普喘着气，面颊泛红，前额的发丝已经被汗水贴在了皮肤上。他已经发泄过了几次，这一次的欲望蓄势待发。二十年来，他也是头一回任Omega的信息素催动着，彻底体验者Alpha的被动发情。他知道Alpha可能被Omega影响得失去理智，可是从未想过这种特殊的感觉竟然是这样炙烈——他不想再考虑那么多了，反正在他的宠物面前，理智向来都不是必需品——在这为数不多的机会里，他可以例外、可以放纵，让愤怒和依赖彻底涌出体内，还有沉睡在心底里的各种欲望……在折磨宠物的空档儿，他不时间用手指抚上前端，对着捆绑着的宠物发泄出来。

公白飞的皮肤上已经印上了星星点点的精斑。可是那并非来源于他自身，而是全部来自于身边的Alpha。由于簧片的拘束，公白飞的前端涨成深色，一阵阵地发疼。在每一轮的施虐下，他积累的快感永远都只能以干性高潮告终，然后迎接下一轮，循环往复。现在，他高度敏感的腺体已经再也受不了了，可惜被吊绑在半空中的人完全没有任何受力点，只能勉强将吊在刑架上的绳索来回扯动，发出悲哀的呜咽。

“舒服吗，满足吗？”菲利普王子将指尖上的一缕黏液揩上他的面庞，隔着绳索，在湿润的薄唇上轻轻涂抹。

突然浓烈的信息素刺激得公白飞睁开了眼。公白飞感到自身正被分裂开来，本能欲望使他渴望充满信息素的液体，而他残存的理性则拉着他，在他的脑海中一次次回放着过去的画面。那些和安灼拉一起商议时政的日子，和救济院的同事一起在尸体前静默的时候，还有朋友们被流弹击中死去的瞬间……人民之友社的同志都在起义中死去了，除却他和安灼拉。他知道，此时此刻，安灼拉还在这座宫殿的某处受着苦，坚韧着、顽强着，始终不会低下他美丽而高傲的头颅。在和安灼拉分开前，他还记得安灼拉是怎样用拴着镣铐的双手捧起他的那双来，告诉他要活下去，要坚持下去，等待着日后的转机……他怎么能辜负了安灼拉呢！这种信念连同所有的一切都叫他冷静，叫他不能扭过头去追逐着王子的手指含上去——这太屈辱，也太丢脸了。他不能。他不能。他怎能丢弃自己的尊严。可是——

身体的反应还是先行一步。他张开嘴，咬上王子的手指，开始了一阵猛烈的颤抖。他想低下头，哪怕别开头去，总之不要再望向镜子中自己——可是固定着他头部的绳索连着手臂，让他望着自己沉沦在快感中的全过程。这已经不知道是他今天经历过的第几次干性高潮了。他的呻吟几乎变了调。两行泪从发烫的面颊上划过，滴落下巴。

“抬头。睁眼。好好看看你自己。”菲利普搂住了他的腰，将手指从他的口中撤回，然后在他的肩膀上抹干。王子手指上残留着一圈牙印。“看看你自己被我操弄的样子。”

他直接进到了他的体内。很快，两个人又达到了快感的巅峰。这一次，王子终于去掉了卡在他根部的簧片。在尽兴的发泄后，公白飞逐渐清醒了。Alpha体液的注入满足了发情期生理需求。饥渴一旦消退，原先由皮肤上的摩擦和Omega对Alpha本能的臣服所引发的快感也跟着下降。麻绳深深勒着肌肤，肌肤上又痛又麻，难以忍受。疲惫从每一块肌肉上涌起。

菲利普坐在椅子的扶手上，用手帕揩着额角的汗珠，又换了一块来揩干净下体。逐渐地，他的表情重新冷静下来。菲利普望着小宠物在镜子中映出来的模样，思索片刻。令公白飞欣慰的是，他终于将绳索放下来，让自己的双膝触碰地面，然后解开固定着自己腿部的绳结，然后是胸膛上的。当公白飞轻轻地挣了一下双臂，示意菲利普赶紧解开的时候，菲利普望着他愣住了。

“嗯？——哦，不，我的乖宠物……再等等。”菲利普把公白飞翻了个身，然后按住大腿根，在他的双腿间吮吸了一口。公白飞一声呻吟。

“知道吗，我一直想正面上你。”他用膝盖取代了双手的位置，抓着公白飞的头发令其望向自己，说道。公白飞想挣开，却使不上力，只好尽力以一副勇敢的模样对视着菲利普。结果他到底没克制住眼眶发酸的冲动。他不想，可是视野已经一点点变得模糊。他原本以为一切都该结束了，结果又要重新开始。

菲利普刚刚当然注意到了，宠物的后穴已经变得红肿，随着呼吸一张一合。对方长时间充血的下体也过度敏感，对于他舌尖的挑逗的回应比以往哪一次都快。他忍不住开始用指尖在宠物的乳晕上轻拧，继而在腰侧流连。他知道他的每一处敏感点。如果他愿意，他甚至可以在宠物身上发掘出更多特殊的位置，以便自己玩乐。反正宠物是他的财产，独属于他一人。他不知道公白飞身为一个被俘者又身为一个Omega，怎么可以这么固执、又这么高傲，一周前居然还敢和自己要抑制剂……他真该借着发情期给这家伙一个教训，让他明白权利握在谁手里。他按住了公白飞，将他按得死死的，然后啃上了他的喉结。

公白飞含着已经完全湿润了的绳结，克制着啜泣。脖颈上的啃咬是属于动物的宣誓方式——宣誓着统治与征服——熟悉生物学的他不能再清楚了。他仰着头，任由泪水从眼角淌下，和额角的汗液混在一起。尽快急剧的饥渴已经消退了，然而发情期的身体还是背离了他的意志。他酸痛的肌肉又重新兴奋起来。

菲利普伏在公白飞的身上。他棕色的长发从脸侧垂下，搔得公白飞的身上痒痒的，可缚在背后的双臂被体重完全压住，连翻身都做不到。原始的破坏欲和占有欲充满了菲利普的眼睛。他浅色的眼睛原本极其优雅，几近透明的颜色像是北国的冰川一般平静，而此刻却盛着欲望，像是某种猛兽一样，紧锁着目标。

“我想要你，飞儿。我想吞了你……你别想逃。”

“住手——”宠物用尽了残存的力气挣脱着Alpha的控制，却仅仅发出了一声含糊不清的抗议，紧接着，又被自己的尖叫打断。成股的黏液再次充满了后穴，包裹住挺进的异物。沉重的喘息声，抽插间的水渍声，还有夹杂着啜泣的呻吟声挤满了整间屋子，压得人透不过去来。

等到交媾终于结束，公白飞的双腿软到难以支撑他的身体。像是认命了一般，他没有试图撑起身，而是索性就倒在了地上，微微蜷起来，以一个轻松而原始的姿态来舒缓着每一处的疼痛。他太累了。黑暗中，他感觉到有人用毯子包着他，将他扛到了肩头，然后就什么也不记得了。

等到公白飞醒来时，他置身于一个颇大的浴缸里。空气中熟悉的香薰气味让他明白过来，自己是在菲利普的浴室里。贴身的仆从为他们准备好了沐浴的水和毛巾。他从迷蒙中缓了一阵，看着仆从帮菲利普擦洗着身体出神。为了方便把每一处都洗干净，菲利普在浴缸里站了起来。看到宠物醒了，他冲其挑挑眉毛，笑了一下，权当是问候。坦诚而言，菲利普很瘦，结实的线条很好看。乳白色的泡沫顺着海绵挤下，淌过他的躯干、臀部和大腿，最终滴落在了溶着浴盐的水里。公白飞通过有限的观察，觉得像他们这些皇室的人恐怕都很注重外在保养。

公白飞想换个姿势，却在动作的瞬间突然发现手臂酸痛。他低头，看到绳索的痕迹还在。可是内射后的清洁是必须的，他不愿意再承受一次发炎的痛苦了。于是他控制着手臂的颤抖，朝身后摸去。

“让我看一下。”菲利普试图去抓住他的臂弯，却扑了个空。好在他没再执意尝试。“让我帮你洗一下嘛。”

公白飞扭动着身体，呵斥开对方的触碰：“不行！我自己来。别看我。”当他支起下体，用手指往后穴摁去时，他还是疼得一哆嗦。但他到底把两根手指埋进去了。

“疼不疼……”菲利普躲到一边，关切地望着他，长长的睫毛翕动着。

“疼也是你干的。”公白飞手指完全撑开褶皱，然后身体向水里沉去，往穴口灌入清水。要是他让菲利普做这件事，恐怕就不仅仅是清洁这么简单的了。

“可是你在发情期啊。发情期的Omega对被插入的欲望本来就很强烈……”菲利普趴在浴缸另一头，伸开一条手臂搭在浴缸外的软垫上，让仆人给他修着指甲，一副“我能怎么办”的模样。

“欲望归欲望，可是身体的承受力是有限的。过度摩擦对皮肤的伤害很大，你长这么大怎么连这点道理都不懂。”公白飞强忍着后穴的不适感说道，“另外，不要让我再提醒你是谁拒绝给我抑制剂的了。”

“可是，就算我想给你找抑制剂，传出去也很奇怪吧？这么新鲜的事，负责的人但凡嘴巴不牢靠，就传出去了。”菲利普说着，朝仆从望去一眼。仆从感觉到了突出其来的目光，头更低了，而手上的活仍旧未受任何影响。菲利普倒是很轻松地笑了起来，转头去看他的宠物：“然后……我的好飞儿啊，你想要我对父王怎么解释？”

见公白飞半天不答话，他再次开口道：“好啦，香皂要不要？加了百合花和蜂蜜。我最喜欢的。莓子呢？想来一点吗？我可以喂你。”

公白飞愣了一会，觉得他面前的这个人可真是个孩子。


End file.
